For Your Ed Only
"For Your Ed Only" is the 4th episode of Season 3 and the 56th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds find out that looking at Sarah's diary is biting off much more than they can chew. Plot The episode begins with Eddy struggling to chew some indestructable gum which Edd invented, and all appears to be going well until Ed chews an entire stick and blows a HUGE bubble and floats away, Jonny and Plank walk by and ask Eddy if it's a hot-air balloon and Eddy, being the salesman he is, tells Jonny that it's a hot-air ride. Jonny is interested and hops aboard. Eddy hops in telling Jonny he hasn't payed yet and Edd tries to follow them. Kevin notices the balloon and shoots it down with a baseball, Jonny and Plank lands to the ground at such force, it causes them to make a tunnel through The Earth and end up in China. Ed and Eddy land through Ed's House's roof and into Sarah's Bedroom, destroying it in the process. Edd manages to find them, and tells them that they need to repair it before Sarah arrives, but Eddy discovers her secret diary in the wreckage and decides to read it. Ed and Edd try to stop him, but they hear Sarah and Jimmy walking up the stairs. Eddy tosses the book through the window and The Eds manage to jump out before Sarah comes in. Sarah cries at the state of her room and soon finds out her diary is missing. The Eds try to find the diary in the yard, but with no success. Sarah and Jimmy soon enlists Nazz, Kevin and Rolf to scour the cul-de-sac to recover her beloved diary, but without much success. Meanwhile The Eds, at The Lane, try to figure out what to do, but Edd and Ed find that Eddy is a bit preoccupied. They discover that Eddy has the diary and finds that he book is in an unacceptable condition for them to return. Eddy begins flipping through the diary, finding an entry about how Edd gave her a "horsey" in a dream she had, and a unflattering animation of Eddy. Edd implores for them to return the diary, but Kevin walks by and catches them red-handed. But before he could do anything, Eddy shanghais him and has him tied to a tree. Edd wanting to end this fiasco, tells them that they sneak back to the house, place it in a suitable spot, and pretend to know nothing about the diary. Eddy likes the plan and tells Edd that his plan is so underhanded. They sneak past The Kids, who are still hard at work, trying to locate her diary, and returns to Ed's House and try to finds a spot to bury it in. But they are discovered by Sarah and Jimmy, Sarah claims her diary and finds that they've read it. The Eds try figure how to escape as she angrily begins advancing to them. Eddy has Edd to blow a huge bubble to fly away, but fails to do so. Ed helps Edd by blowing into his mouth, inflating his hat. Eddy and Ed clutch onto Edd and floats away just before Sarah could beat them up. Their escape soon backfires when Edd loses breath and exhales, causing the balloon to deflate. They plummet down to earth, at the mercy of Sarah. The episode ends with Sarah writing an entry about the events that occured in this episode, and with The Eds, Jonny and Plank (Who'd somehow managed to return to Peach Creek from China) stuck together on Ed's bedroom wall with the chewed up gum. Memorable Quotes *'Ed': Eddy chew the indestructible bubble gum "I'm in my happy place, Double D!" gum from Eddy Edd: "Well, it seems my formula for inordinate bubble gum exceeded all expectations." blows a huge bubble ''"Ed, are you blowing a BUBBLE?....HEAVENS I DON'T HAVE DATA FOR THIS!" ''flies away Eddy: laughs Edd: "Inhale, Ed! REVERSE YOUR BREATHING!" Eddy: "Hey! Where ya goin' with my gum?!" ---- *'Jonny 'and Jonny go through the ground and come out in China: "Wow, China! Just like in the cartoons..." ---- *'Ed': wrapped in one of Sarah's bed springs "I'm a borg." ---- *'Ed': after hearing Sarah "It's Sarah! We are so doomed. Help me guys! She'll tell mom, and mom will tell dad, and he'll say 'Not now I just got home from work.' I'm not in my happy place, Eddy!" ---- *'Edd': panicking "Quickly! We need to find Sarah's diary or who knows what she'll do." Ed: focused "I know what she'll do and it won't be fresh linen!" Edd: "Well put, Ed." ---- *'Edd': bumped along upside down by Ed and Eddy "I'm losing it! I'm losing it!" Eddy: "Take 5, Lumpy." drops Edd Ed: back to Edd down the lane "Double D lost it all over the ground, Eddy." ---- *'Eddy': from Sarah's diary "Woo hoo! listen to this - 'Dear diary, Double D is so cute! Last night I dreamed he gave me a horsie! Ha ha ha! A horsie!'" ---- *'Ed': a little cariculture of Eddy in the diary "Oh look, an Eddy drawing! And another." Eddy: "That ain't me." Edd: that it's a little flip book cartoon of Eddy walking along "Seems Sarah would like to pursue a career in animation." Eddy: "What a loser!" Ed: the Eddy pic get zapped by lightning and reduced to ashes "Oh look, Eddy is a smudge!" ---- *'Kevin': "Way to go, Bucko. You've reached a new low in dork history." Eddy: "Ha! the rope a little more ''Jealous? Hasta la vista, baby!" '''Edd': "I do apologize for the abrupt accommodations, Kevin. C'est la vie!" Kevin: a brief pause "This show needs subtitles." ---- *'Edd': he's taping his mouth with duct tape "Bad mouth! Bad!" Ed: "Tape." ---- *''slams on the lawn chair and Sarah's diary flies sideways'' Ed: a spade "Let's bury that book."'' sees Sarah's diary flying towards him and gasps'' "That book's attacking! Duck!" ---- *''[[Wikipedia: Kiss|kisses] Edd, They begin floating away, Ed continues kissing Edd to keep the balloon inflated]'' Edd: Ed finally stopped kissing Edd ''"I've got Ed germs!" ---- *'Sarah': ''writing "Dear diary, my brother and that stupid Eddy got what they deserved today. Double D looked so innocent, but you know what they say - give those cute ones an inch and they'll take a mile." Edd: in gummy goo "So, once again the day ends with the three of us-" Eddy: gummy "-stuck together in some nutty way... but wait! We have a guest tonight!" camera zooms out showing Jonny trapped with the Eds Ed: "I like the way Jonny's stuck." Jonny: up by the side of the Eds "Boy, Plank, how the heck did we ever end up here? If you weren't so scared of turning into chopsticks, we'd still be in China!" Eddy: about Jonny "Could someone scrape this guy off my shoe? Please?" Trivia/Goofs *When Ed gets up after landing in Sarah's bedroom, his face is scrunched in a bedspring. Ed then says: "I'm a Borg." Borgs being a group of cybernetic alien organism in Star Trek. *Ed blows into Edd's mouth while Edd is chewing the test gum, but his hat inflates instead of his head. *When Sarah and Jimmy walk up their stairs, their outlines don't move. *When Edd was chewing gum to try and get away from Sarah, Ed ended up blowing Double D into a balloon. When Double D let go of the air, the gum was no longer there, it had suddenly disappeared. But in the last scene, Jonny, Ed, Edd, and Eddy are all stuck in the gum. *When Eddy unlocks Sarah's diary, he pulls off one of his three hairs and felt no pain at all. In the next scene, the hair he pulls off is back on his head. *When the airborne diary hits Edd, it falls onto the ground just after. However, after the camera focuses on Ed and Eddy, then goes back to Edd, the diary is in Edd's hat. *Kevin also breaks the fourth wall by saying that the show needs subtitles after Double D spoke something in French, which is "C'est la vie", meaning "That's life" in French. *This is also the second time Edd spoke in French. The first was in To Sir with Ed. *This is the second episode Sarah cries. The first episode was "High Heeled Ed". *''Running gags'': :#Ed saying he is either in or not in his happy place. :#Everyone (except Jonny) looking for Sarah's diary. *'Eddy': "...Hasta la vista, baby!" - this is the line from Terminator 2: Judgement Day, starring Arnold Schwarzenegger. *The Kankers were absent in this episode. *It is unknown why Jonny would get stuck with the Eds by gum at the end of the episode when he had nothing to do with the diary situation. *'Jimmy': "A rose by any other name would smell as sweet." This is the exact same quote used by William Shakespeare, a famous playwright best known for "Hamlet", "Romeo & Juliet", "Much Ado About Nothing", and "Macbeth". Gallery File:ImagesCAN0XJU7.jpg|Sarah will tell Mom, and Mom will tell Dad, and he will say "Not now, I just came home from work." Wow, China.jpg|"WOW, CHINA! Just like in the cartoons..." Sarah is very angry.jpg|RUN AWAY! Ed Spring.jpg|''"I'm a Borg."'' Copy of for_your_eds_only 015_0001.jpg|Edd desperately straightening Sarah's lamp Video 6Qctdmq0M2U Category:Episodes Category:Season 3